Revenir pour toi
by CrazyLo
Summary: Stiles est seul et ne va pas très bien. Puis viennent des nouvelles de Derek... (Rating M en précaution, et nullement pour un quelconque lemon.)


**Disclaimers : **Aucun de ces loustics ne sont à moi, et bien heureusement, vu ce que j'en fait dans ce texte. xD

**Note :** Bon, cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai cette idée saugrenue dans la tête, donc voilà. En réalité, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce texte. Il est vrai que je suis rarement satisfaite, mais là, je crois que t'atteins des records. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de partager quand même. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si ce texte ne vous plait pas.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut difficile. Tout d'abord parce que Stiles n'avait jamais été quelqu'un du matin, et ensuite parce que cette place vide et froide à côté de lui le remplissait d'effroi et de tristesse. Le matin était le moment le plus pénible. Stiles cherchait toujours inconsciemment ce corps musclé près du sien. Son regard cherchait toujours les émeraudes de son amant. Et chaque matin, seul les draps glacials lui répondaient. Seul le vide de sa chambre s'offrait à ses yeux amoureux. Stiles souffrait. Chaque jour était une punition. Une angoisse. Une crainte. Une peur profonde.<p>

Une déchéance.

Stiles avait l'impression d'être à l'agonie. Mais pourtant, il se levait chaque matin. C'était plus un automatisme qu'une réelle envie, mais que faire d'autre ? Il fallait bien vivre. Alors, comme un automate, il filait lentement sous la douche, se délectant de l'eau chaude sur sa peau en manque de contact. Puis il s'habillait distraitement, faisant toujours attention à porter quelque chose de son amant. Il descendait les escaliers péniblement, et prenait son petit déjeuné dans le silence le plus complet. Stiles avait la sensation étrange que le silence pouvait le comprendre. L'absence avait quelque chose de tortueux et douloureux à ses oreilles. Son âme abandonnée communiait parfaitement avec ce mutisme de toute chose.

Seulement cette matinée était légèrement différente. Le silence y avait été brutalisé. Par nul autre que la sonnette. Stiles avait alors regardé l'horloge murale, légèrement confus. 7h. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ?

Avec un soupir las, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Il passa devant des cadres photos et les évita soigneusement. Leur vue devenait douloureuse, pourtant Stiles ne pouvait se décider à les enlever. Ces photos… C'était sa vie. Sa raison de vivre.

Stiles grogna en entendant la personne s'acharner subitement sur sa pauvre porte.

- Ca va, j'arrive. Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe naissante.

Seulement le jeune homme reste bloqué devant son entrée, fixant la poignée avec désespoir. Il n'avait envie de rien. Et surtout pas de voir quelqu'un. Stiles était frivolement devenu asocial. Il avait toujours des amis, bien entendu. Mais l'idée d'être avec du monde le dérangeait grandement. Il se complaisait dans sa solitude.

Il inspira fortement tout en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Et une tornade entra dans sa demeure sans demander son reste. Bon, ce n'était pas réellement une tornade. Juste Lydia. Mal fagoté, et les cheveux… Et bien, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu si négligé. Il referma doucement la porte, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Lydia filer dans son salon. Il semblait un peu trop excité à son gout. Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Dieu allait s'excuser pour ce coup du sort, mais il ne vit que son plafond éperdument blanc.

- Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai foncé ici. Et j'ai ouvert ta boite aux lettres, toi aussi, tu en as une ! Lis-la d'abord.

- Tu sais que je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua Stiles avec flegme.

Lydia lui attrapa alors la main avec véhémence, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Puis elle lui fourra une lettre dans les mains avec un sourire si radieux que Stiles en aurait vomi. Oui, il avait un peu de mal avec les effusions de bonheur, dernièrement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce que son amie avait déposé dans sa main, et resta figé. Cette écriture… Il l'aurait reconnu entre toute. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine si violemment que s'en fut presque déchirant. Stiles vit ses mains trembler plus qu'il ne le sentit. L'émotion monta si vite qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était des larmes qui obstruait sa vue.

- Vas y Stiles, ouvre là.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Avec délicatesse. Comme s'il avait le plus beau des présents entre les mains. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Son cœur continuait son rythme effréné, nullement calmé par les gestes rassurant de Lydia. Il observa la feuille dans son ensemble, appréciant la calligraphie hachée de son amant. Et enfin, il se décida à lire.

« _18 octobre 2014_

_Mon grand bavard,_

_Je sais bien que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à t'envoyer une lettre. Cela va faire 7 mois que je suis parti et silence radio. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'opportunité, mais je n'ai pas pris les deux possibilités que j'avais. Alors aujourd'hui, après mur réflexion, je le fais. Tu me manques, Stiles. A un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je ne voulais pas t'écrire parce que j'avais peur que tu ne supportes pas mes lettres. Voilà pourquoi j'ai envoyé une lettre ainsi que mon carnet à Lydia. Je ne veux pas que tu lises ces notes tout seul. Lydia le sait. Peut-être que j'affabule, et que mes mots ne te toucheront nullement, mais j'en doute. Alors, s'il-te-plait, mon amour, ne rejette pas Lydia. Laisse la à tes cotés._

_Je ne peux plus continuer à te cacher cette période actuelle de ma vie. Je veux la partager avec toi. Je veux que tu me répondes. Je veux sentir ton amour à travers tes mots. Tu me manques tellement. Tu sais, j'ai besoin d'écrire les choses horribles qu'ils m'arrivent. Mais je note rarement les moments de joies, alors par pitié Stiles, ne te rends pas malade._

_Je sais que la vie seul à la maison ne doit pas être mieux pour toi. Quelqu'un m'a fait découvrir un album il n'y a pas longtemps. Je voudrais que tu écoutes une musique pour moi. Et que tu l'écoutes à chaque fois que tu as peur, que tu doutes. D'accord ?_

_Coming Back For You – Maroon 5._

_Je t'aime,_

_Derek._ »

Stiles fixa la lettre pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Comme figer dans le temps. Son homme lui avait écrit. Son amant allait bien… Stiles laissa libre court à ses larmes sous le soulagement. Il regarda son amie qui lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant tout en lui tendant un carnet noir. Sauf que Stiles avait peur de le prendre. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Il avait peur. Simplement peur. Un sentiment si humain et si dévastateur. Stiles inspira longtemps, le temps de prendre un peu de courage, et prit enfin le petit carnet. Il caressa la couverture, se rappelant que Derek avait lui-même touché ce cuir noir quelque jour auparavant. Si Lydia n'avait pas été la, il aurait probablement sentit le cuir et frotté sa joue contre cette dernière. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se raccrocher à son amant perdu.

Ouvrir le carnet fut bien plus simple qu'il ne le crut, mais lire les mots fut bien plus dur…

« _6 juillet 2014_

_Dimanche soir_

_Mon amour,_

_Je t'écris quelques lignes des tranchées où nous sommes depuis mercredi soir. De la boue jusqu'à la ceinture, bombardement continuel, toutes les tranchées s'effondrent et c'est intenable, nous montons ce soir en 1er ligne mais je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, c'est épouvantable. Nous avons déjà des tués et des blessés et nous avons encore deux jours à y rester. Je donnerai cher pour être loin d'ici. Enfin espérons quand même !_

_Derek_ »

* * *

><p>« <em>13 Aout 2014<em>

_Mercredi matin_

_Mon amour,_

_Je ne sais pas quel miracle je suis sorti de cet enfer, je me demande encore parfois si je suis bien vivant. Nous étions 200 et nous sommes redescendus à 30. Pourquoi fais-je parti des 30 qui ont eu la chance de s'en tirer, je n'en sais rien, pourtant j'aurais dû être tué 100 fois, et à chaque minute, durant ces 8 longues journées, j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée._

Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue pale de Stiles. Derek avait faillit mourir. Il le savait déjà. La guerre n'était qu'une succession de mort. Mais le lire ainsi, écrit de la main de son amant lui poignardait le cœur. En ce moment même, tandis qu'il lisait ses lignes, son homme se battait pour rester en vie. Il avait envie d'éclater en sanglot, amis se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment le flancher. Stiles essuya ses yeux humides et serra sa mâchoire, se préparant au pire.

_Oui, mon amour, nous avons beaucoup souffert et personne ne pourra jamais savoir par quelle folie et quelles souffrances horribles nous sommes passés. A la souffrance morale de croire à chaque seconde que la mort vienne pour nous s'ajoutent la souffrance physique de longues nuits sans sommeil : 8 jours sans boire et presque sans manger, 8 jours à vivre et dormir au milieu des cadavres, marchant sur nos camarades tombés la veille… Je me suis raccroché à toi durant ces terribles heures, et l'idée de ne jamais te revoir fut ma plus grande souffrance._

_Plus de rire, plus de gaieté, nous portons dans notre cœur le deuil de tous nos camarades tombés aux combats. Est-ce bien pour moi d'y avoir échapper ? Je l'ignore, mais si je dois tomber plus tard, il aurait été préférable que je reste là-bas._

_Ton homme qui rêve de ton visage la nuit,_

_Derek_ »

* * *

><p>« <em>26 aout 2014<em>

_Mardi_

_Mon amour,_

_J'espère que tu te portes toujours bien. J'étais de garde la nuit dernière de 11h à 1h, et je me repaissais du sentiment, qu'à parti de minuit, ce serait ton anniversaire. Si tu savais comme tout paraît différent lorsqu'on se dit : Maintenant, c'est l'anniversaire de l'homme que j'aime, ça rend tout tellement différent !_

_Souhaitons maintenant, mon amour, que nous serons tous réunis à la maison pour ton prochain anniversaire._

_Je ne peux pas compter sur les permissions, car les permissions sont, pour le moment, encore supprimées. Les seuls à pouvoir rentrés sont ceux qui ont des enfants. Dans ces conditions, Je ne serais toujours pas rentré pour Noel._

_Au moment ou je t'écris, nous sommes loin de tout danger, mais c'est simplement parce que nous avons eu beaucoup de mort. Nous aurons surement quelques jours de repos avant de retourner au front._

_Espérons que les permissions soit bientôt remissent en fonction. J'ai besoin de te voir._

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à manger, ici. Et pour le moment, je crève à nouveau de faim._

_Derek_ »

* * *

><p>« <em>4 septembre 2014<em>

_Jeudi_

_Je ne sais plus comment je pourrai vivre. Déjà, avec la chaleur, nous commençons à ne plus avoir d'appétit. Nous avons du bouillon à 10h qui a le gout de poussière, c'est juste impossible à avaler. Le soir, nous avons du singe avec des patates en sauce. Rien n'est appétissant, et lorsque nous sommes au repos, nous sommes au milieu des barbelés. Impossible donc je nous acheter de petit plaisir._

_Derek_ »

* * *

><p>« <em>13 septembre 2014<em>

_Des amis incalculables ont été écrabouillés, mis en miettes, un vrai désastre. Des hommes simples, gradés ou non. Ils sont tous tombés, les uns après les autres. Peut-être que mon tour va bientôt arrivé…_ »

* * *

><p>« <em>La foi, qui n'était que modérée chez beaucoup s'est avivée : les officiers comme les soldats jettent leurs regards vers le ciel…<em> »

* * *

><p>« <em>19 septembre 2014<em>

_Je ne suis plus qu'un squelette où la figure disparaît sous une couche de poussière mêlée à ma barbe grandissante. Mais je reste débout, comme disent les jeunes parce que c'est la mode._ »

* * *

><p>« <em>23 septembre 2014<em>

_Mon amour,_

_Je t'aime, je suis et serais à toi éternellement,_

_Si je dois tomber au cours d'une attaque prochaine, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Mets des fleurs sur la tombe de mes parents, une dernière fois. Donne ma montre à Scott, je sais qu'il la lorgne depuis quelque année. Offre à Lydia ma gourmette, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec lorsque j'étais à Beacon Hills. Donne les bijoux de ma mère que j'ai retrouvé à ma sœur, et propose mes livres d'histoires à Peter. Et garde tout le reste, mon Trésor. Où jette tout, si c'est plus facile pour toi. Car si je devais mourir, je veux que ta vie continue. Je veux que tu continues de voir tes amis, d'aller au travail, de voir ton père. Je veux te voir rire et sourire de là-haut. Si tu dois tout jeter pour m'oublier… Met ma veste en cuir et ma chaine en argent dans le grenier. Mais s'il te plait, ne les fout pas à la poubelle. Un jour, tu seras peut-être heureux de les avoir. C'est prétentieux de dire cela, je sais. Mais je l'ai toujours été avec toi, n'est ce pas. Je ne compte pas mourir, tu sais. Seulement, les moments de doutes sont de plus en plus présents ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de savoir que certaines choses auront été faire si… Si je venais à disparaître._ »

* * *

><p>Alors seulement, Stiles éclata en sanglots. Cette lettre. Cette lettre était tout simplement une abomination pour son côté amoureux. Pour ce côté de lui qui espérait toujours. Derek reviendrait de la guerre. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Lydia sans plus rien contrôler. Son cœur était désordonné, douloureux, perdu. Stiles avait bien plus mal maintenant qu'avant, lorsqu'il était dans l'ignorance de tout cela. Et pourtant il n'en voulait pas à son amant. Il était heureux de le savoir en vie, même si tous ses mots, toutes ses descriptions, le faisait angoisser chaque seconde un peu plus. Stiles pleurait. Il pleurait pour évacuer cette sensation de supplice. Il pleurait pour oublier leur malheur. Il pleurait pour supprimer la douleur.<p>

Dans ce câble amer, une mélodie tentait vainement de calmer les larmes. Une jeune rousse s'était permis de lire une lettre, et avait chercher silencieusement la chanson, tandis que son ami lisait, de plus en plus difficilement avec le temps. Elle aurait aimé écouter la musique avant, mais elle n'avait pas voulu bouleversée Stiles. Alors elle s'était contentée de lire les paroles. Et alors, elle avait souri.

Oui, Stiles pleurait.

Il pleurait…

Pour combler l'absence, de celui qui manque.

* * *

><p><strong>Info :<strong> Re tout le monde. Juste pour vous dire qu'en ce qui concerne les lettres de guerres, ce sont de réelle lettre de poilus, que j'ai modifié, coupé, ou remis au gout du jour dans les propos. ^^ C'était la petite info du jour, mdr.

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la musique, en gros, elle dit d'attendre, de tout laisser à sa place, car il va revenir, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Voili voilou.

Lo'


End file.
